Love Is Like Bullets, They Kill
by Dee Zuki
Summary: Kagome watched as her two beloved ones died. She had watched them die from the governments cruel treatments that were caused by their demon blood. What will become of her? What will happen when Hojo ends up shot by her own hand?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Love Is Like Bullets. They kill.

I watched with tear filled eyes as my beloved InuYasha was lowered into the wet earth that would claim his body and take him away from me forever. I had been the one that put my beloved in the ground. He had turned rogue. He had been broken. And I was the one that had broke him. I had sent him to his muddy grave.

I watched the black coffin lower into the ground by people from my time. I had chose to bury him near my home, so we would be close to each other until the day I died. I couldn't go back to the feudal era anyway. He was my last chance to ever see it again. And now he was gone.

I felt more hot tears streak down my cheeks as I thought of his happy nature and his beautiful eyes. I clenched the gun that was in its holster that hung from my shoulder. I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill the people that made InuYasha die the way he did. I may have broken him, but they were the ones that truly weakened him.

I looked at the woman that didn't even know my beloved sob continuously with fake tears on her cheeks. Her tears mixed with the rain drops that poured from the sky. The sky had even broken up to mourn for InuYasha. And here I thought that I was the only one that would actually more his death.

We had lived together for five years. We had lived happily until the world found out about InuYasha and our blessed child, Kaiya. She had been our pride and joy until the government took her away and killed her during their absolutely cruel treatments and tests that eventually killed her father.

I looked away from the sobbing woman to the small grave stone next to the newly dug one that held my beloved captive. I read my little girl's name and fell to my knees in the slosh that soaked through my jeans. I sobbed and let my hand drop from my gun. I grabbed two handfuls of mud and clenched the mess in my fists as I cried out my dead daughters name over and over again.

I felt hands on my back as people I didn't even know try to sooth me. "Don't touch me," I sobbed and swatted at the hands that patted my back as if I was a hurting child and not a woman with enough pain to kill an elephant.

I gasped as two strong hands lifted me from the ground and put me on my feet. My skipped as the thought of my beloved coming back to life, but my hoped was smothered as I turned to face my long forgotten friend, Hojo. I pulled me against him and held me against his firm chest.

I reached under my arm and pulled out my gun. InuYasha's face flashed in my mind's eye as I squeezed the trigger. Hojo stumbled back and stared at me in bewilderment. I raised the gun and grasped it with both hands. I stared at his stomach and felt my chest heave as I say blood soak his already drenched shirt.

I sobbed and dropped the gun. I put my hands over my mouth and stared at Hojo with fear and shame as I realized what I had done. I had shot the only other person that had loved me with as much love as InuYasha had.

"Kaagome?" he mumbled as he stepped towards me, putting a hand against the bullet wound I had made.

"No!" I screamed and reached out and put my hand over his, "I didn't mean to," I gasped through my violent sobs.

"Shh…I know you didn't," Hojo muttered as he pulled me against him with my hand still over his wound.

"Don't leave me," I muttered as my mind flashed of InuYasha and Kaiya right before they died.

"I won't," he muttered as I felt something push into my stomach, "there's only one way to end your pain, my dear Kagome. Remember that I'll always love you. Now and forever."

I heard a gun go off and my sobs suddenly stopped. I took a step back and stared into Hojo's eyes. I heard something THUNK behind me and I smelt something familiar even through the heavy rain. I looked down and spotted the thing that had fired.

I looked back up into Hojo's eyes and felt the bullet enter my body before I heard the noise. I took another step back and felt my heel teeter-totter on the mushy edge of my beloved's grave. I took a step to the side and walked around the grave. I looked back and saw that I was now standing at the foot of InuYasha's grave.

I looked closer and saw that the coffins lid was open and I could see InuYasha's pale face. "InuYasha?" I asked with trembling lips.

I turned and stared at Hojo who was standing in front of me with the gun still in hand. "I would have never done this if I hadn't of known," he said with tears in his eyes.

I took a step back as I saw the gun raise an inch or two. I gasped s I fell back into the grave. Hojo reached out to try and catch me, put my hands were over the two bullet wounds in my stomach. I fell into the coffin with a light THUMP against the soft flesh of InuYasha's body.

I stared up at Hojo and felt my eyes widened as the pain in my stomach increased. I cried out as I felt something touch my arm. I looked over and sobbed as I stared into InuYasha's eyes that had been closed for eternity. He had confusion in his gorgeous amber eyes.

"InuYasha," I mumbled and smiled as my heavy eyelids slowly closed.

"Kagome," InuYasha's calm voice floated through my head as the darkness overtook me.

oOo

Well, that was my story. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. I got bored and I was in the mood for writing. So I reflected what I was feeling into my writing. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Strange? Sad? Give your opinion. I love to hear from you. Well, cookies for all and I hope everyone has a… a very merry holiday. I forgot what it is called. lol. Well, you should know what I mean. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Love Is Like Bullets, They Kill.

I blinked up at the bright light that beckoned me to it. It was calling my name with a voice that was sweet and full of laughter. I ran towards the light and came to a stop when I felt the ground shift from under me. I gasped and knew that I had fallen from whatever I had been on.

"Kagome…" the voice cried out, "you have been a very bad girl. You killed your daughter and husband because you wanted Kaiya to grow up in your time. You sentenced them to death, Kagome," the voice said in a song like voice.

I sobbed and shook my head. "I never meant to. I just wanted Kaiya to grow up in a safer place. I didn't want to loose her," I replied and felt myself fly through the air.

There was sudden silence after my reply and my bones began to shake. I suddenly couldn't breath. I felt like I was being strangled.

"You killed Kaiya!" the voice said in a booming voice.

"I would never. I loved Kaiya," I gasped out.

I suddenly hit ground and air rushed back into my lungs. I looked around and saw what I had hoped I wouldn't see. Fire. I was in a place that not even demons wanted to be in. I had descended to hell.

"You shall burn in hell for your actions, Kagome. You killed two people that you loved because you thought you were doing the right thing. Silly, Kagome," the voice laughed.

I suddenly screamed and felt a hot white pain shoot through my back. I twisted around and started into the eyes of the very thing I feared.

oOo

I felt something hit my chest and my eyes opened slowly. Kagome's scent hit me before I saw her gorgeous raven colored hair on my chest. I moved and she cried out suddenly. I touched her arm and leaned over her a bit. My brows came together as I stared into her pain filled eyes.

She whispered my name and closed the eyes that I had been waiting to see for what seemed like centuries. I felt my gut twist as I heard her sigh. I looked at her and expected her to take another breath, but she didn't.

"Kagome?" I said in a high, frightened voice.

I leaned up and cradled her in my lap. Her head leaned back and her body was limp against my chest. I shook her gently, but nothing happened.

"KAGOME!" I yelled and shook her harder.

I touched her cheek and a sob escaped my mouth. I looked down the length of her body and found two holes in her stomach that where bleeding terribly. I sobbed and put my hand over one of the wounds.

"Why?" I sobbed and rocked back and forth, tears filling my eyes and spilling down my cheeks.

I crushed my precious Kagome to my chest and cried. I closed my eyes and yelled her name again. I prayed to god that if he could let me live, that I would protect Kagome with my life and never let her out of my site…But she died before I even got to tell her good-bye.

"InuYasha?" a husky voice asked from above me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at a bulky form that had a gun hanging limply in his left hand. My anger flared. I knew then that the son-of-a-bitch had killed my Kagome.

"You," I growled.

"You have to save her," the man coughed and fell to his knees.

I brows came together in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked in a snarl.

He coughed again and blood splattered the ground. I looked closer at the man and saw that the man was holding his stomach. He was bleeding from a bullet wound. My eyes widened and I looked down at Kagome.

"She tried to kill you. Why?" I asked sharply and looked up at the man.

He laughed harshly. "I don't know. All I know is that she turned and put a bullet into my stomach and I her. She was suffering from your death and I knew that she would rather be with you then here. You would have both been happy in hell," he said with a bloody grin.

"I wasn't in hell," I said softly and looked down at Kagome. There was rain drops covering her face.

"What?" he asked and coughed again.

"I never went to hell. Where ever I was…I was happy. I knew that Kagome was safe. It was peaceful there," I said louder and stared at Kagome's closed eyes.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a five foot hold and in a black coffin. I looked up at the guy and realized that this was my grave. I had thought that I had died years ago. But it was only days.

I put my arms around Kagome and stood up carefully. My legs were stiff and my neck hurt a bit, but I was functional. I bent my knees a bit and pushed off the bottom of the coffin and landed on the muddy ground beside my muddy grave. I looked at the gravestone and read my name.

"So…so you were in heaven?" the man asked as I looked over at him.

I saw now who the man was and sighed. It had been the guy that had been madly in love with my Kagome for years. Hojo. I nodded and could tell by the amount of blood he was coughing up that Kagome's bullet did a lot of damage to him. He was going to die.

"So she's down there all alone?" he asked and stared at the bloody mess near his knees.

My eyes widened and I looked down at Kagome's lifeless body. She was in hell while I was stuck in a place that reminded me more of hell then it had before.

OOo

Well, you guys asked for me to continue it, so I decided to. I'm not sure I like this though. I really wanted it to stay a one-shot, but I'll see how this goes. Well, send me those lovely reviews that I love to receive. Until next chapter…if there is any…Tschus. (german-bye)


	3. My Apologizes

I apologize for the absence of newer and fresher updates on my stories. Alas my school is giving out those blasted midterm exams and I must cease to write for the time being. But I should have a new chapter for each story in the next couple of weeks and will post them as soon as I can. I hope you are not angry with me. Well, good day to you and I apologize once again and thank you for your patience with me. Isn't school grand!

Your writer and friend, Dee Zuki


End file.
